Muddy Adventures
by StaffOfMoonlite
Summary: Join in the drama between Irma, Cornelia, Caleb and all! Watch the two girls fight over a certain guy, stress over school and play pranks all while saving the world. Irma x Caleb , Cornelia x Caleb
1. Double Play

**Story One: **Double Play

**Story:** Muddy Adventures

**Summary: **Join in the drama between Irma, Cornelia, Caleb and all! Enclosed are vignettes, short and tall! (IrCa CoCa etc)

**Written: **January 2010

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

It was a warm, sunny day in the city of Heatherfield. The grass was glimmering, and the sun was shimmering. The wind was whistling, and the buildings were babbling. Along the crowded streets were a plethora of people going on with normal activities.

However, not too far away, in one of the few rural parts of the progressed city, walked a couple, side by side.

The man of the relationship, with dark brown hair, deep hazel eyes, and a firm posture stood with a glamour queen, who had long blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and an air of leadership around her.

As the wind blew, causing the girls beautiful blonde hair to flow into the man's face, he smiled and smelled the fruity shampoo the girl had adorned upon herself earlier that morning.

Suddenly, like a banging of a drum, a call ruined the tranquil silence.

"Hey Caleb! How about having a catch?" A voice called, catching Caleb's attention and the dame next to him, who turned her head.

Caleb, smiling, yelled back. "Sure Matt," Caleb then realized Cornelia was beside him, and he quickly turned, "Er…you won't mind, will you Corny?" Caleb smiled sheepishly.

"Not at all _darling_." Cornelia smiled back. Caleb cheered and proceeded to run off to Matt, who had a baseball mit and a baseball with him.

"I have been yearning to see _Peter_ anyways!" Cornelia clicked her tongue, as she rubbed played with her hair and held her other hand at her hip. Caleb, upon hearing this, threw the ball roughly back at Matt, who fell back.

"What are you?! Some kind of nut?!" Caleb yelled to Matt as he ran back to his _lovely_ girlfriend.

"Oh, what made you change your mind Caleb?" Cornelia continued her stride, as she giggled and ran her hand through her flawless hair.

"You **threatened** me!" Caleb grabbed Cornelia's wrist as he pulled her closer to him, so that their faces looked at each other.

"M-Me?! THREATEN?! Don't be childish Caleb." Cornelia scoffed, as she shined her pearly whites. Caleb glared at her.

"You expect me to play catch with Matt while you go off with PETER?!" Caleb roared, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Darling! You have no confidence in yourself!" Cornelia uttered, as she brought her body dangerously close to Caleb's. She stroked his face and brought her lips to his lips.

After a brief lip-lock moment, Cornelia broke the kiss and stared into Caleb's eyes.

"With your charm and personality, why should be afraid of Peter?" Cornelia suavely spoke.

"Golly Cornelia! You're right!" Caleb puffed up with pride, as he ran back to Matt.

"Okay Matt! Let's have the glove!"

As Caleb ran, Cornelia called to him, "Now you're acting like my big brave fearless Caleb-poo!"

Cornelia giggled as she began her stride to a certain friend's house.

However, a voice called out to her.

"Yo Corny, what was all that bullcrap about?" A familiar voice called, as a nerve of Cornelia was hit.

"That wasn't bullcrap! Irma!" Cornelia yelled, as she turned around and glared at a certain brunette.

"Caleb and I understand each other! We share all the same interests" Cornelia continued, as she once again played with her hair and held a hand at her hip.

"Explain Cornfield." Irma spoke nonchalantly.

"Like baseball! He's catching with young Matthew…" Cornelia giggled, as she spotted someone.

"While I play the field…Yoo hoo Peter!" Cornelia called out to the African American surfer, who turned his head around.

Cornelia ran off to lock her arm with Peter's arm, as Irma thought to her self.

"One small difference—he's in the bush league, while she's in the majors." Irma chuckled, as she started walking in the opposite direction that Cornelia came from.

"I may as well go and execute some plays myself." Irma thought mischievously to herself.

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

Meanwhile, as the day was still young, Cornelia, locked with Peter, walked into a familiar Chinese restaurant, the Silver Dragon.

Walking in, Cornelia giggled at one of Peter's joke, until she spotted a certain mop of brown hair.

"There's M-Matt! What's he doing here?!" Cornelia stuttered, as Peter raised an eyebrow at her.

"I lent my glove to Irma." Matt spoke in an obvious tone, as he had heard Cornelia's outburst.

"IRMA?!" Cornelia, shocked, yelled, attracting the attention of some customers.

"Yeah, she and Caleb are having a catch." Matt shrugged as he went back to his stuffed tray of eggrolls, soup, noodles, rice, chicken, pork, beef, and shrimp.

"I'll just bet they are!" Cornelia fumed, as she dragged Peter's wrist.

"The minute my back is turned, she sneaks off with MY boyfriend. Come on Peter!" Cornelia growled, as Peter attempted to break free of the blonde's grasp.

"Where's your confidence in yourself Corny?" Matt chuckled, as Cornelia turned back to give him a dirty glare.

"Don't be a ninny! You know I don't practice what I preach!" Cornelia yelled, as she walked out of the Silver Dragon.

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

Cornelia finally retraced her steps, and found Irma throwing a ball at Caleb, both of them laughing heartily.

"Ha! Look at them! Pretending they're having a catch!" Cornelia spoke, as Peter glanced at her, thinking one word; _Insane_.

"AHA!" Cornelia yelled, sneaking up behind Caleb.

Caleb jumped a bit, before turning to face Cornelia.

"Aha what?" Caleb asked.

"Don't you dare act innocent with me Mr. Caleb Whateveryourlastnameis!" Cornelia roared, as Irma raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Two can play at this game you know!" Cornelia hissed, jabbing her finger into Caleb's chest.

"Shucks Cornelia! I didn't know you cared so much! Here, you can use my glove!" Caleb threw his glove and ball into Cornelia's arm, as her mouth opened wide.

"How about a spar Peter?" Caleb asked Peter, as the two men both started to walking away.

"Good idea Caleb!" Peter shrugged, as they both walked off. Cornelia giggled weakly as she turned to face a glaring Irma.

"O-Oops…?" Cornelia giggled weakly as Irma simply put up her hand and sprayed Cornelia with a jet of water.

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**


	2. Living Dolls

**Story Two: **Living Dolls

**Story:** Muddy Adventures

**Summary: **Join in the drama between Irma, Cornelia, Caleb and all! Enclosed are vignettes, short and tall! (IrCa CoCa etc)

**Written: **January 2010

**Authors Note:** Alright, so I've decided that Muddy Adventures will be a challenge for me. I'm going to attempt to write a chapter a day. I'm doing this to stimulate my mind, relieve stress, and just have fun with something I'm good at : - ) Some people, like on Facebook, do the whole 'Picture-A-Day' thing, but I'm no good at that kind of art. I'm trying to improve my writing, vocabulary, and what-not, and hopefully once I finish this, I can look back at my writing from before and my writing in the future. I need all the help and support I can get! Thanks!

My guidelines for each chapter are:

1.) Must be greater than 1000 words  
2.) Must have two or more characters  
3.) Must have two or more different settings  
4.) Must be at least two pages on Microsoft Word, Single Spaced 12-font Times New Roman

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

Inside a cool, air-conditioned mall, with fluorescent lights and yellow walls, were four teenagers. One of the girls had short brown hair, with blue eyes. The other girl had long blonde hair, which was seemingly flawless, and piercing blue eyes. One of the boys had a mop of brown hair, which went down to his shoulders, as the other boy had a trimmed, spiked brown hair with green eyes. They had stopped on the first floor near the nearest Toy's R' Us.

"Corny! Corny! Look at this!! Isn't this the most darling little doll you've ever seen?" The brunette squealed, holding up a Strawberry Shortcake Doll. The blonde turned around and squealed as well.

"Irma! That's adorable!" Cornelia put down the purse she was looking at.

However, the two boys scoffed. One of the two opened his mouth.

"Hah! They never outgrow it, do they Matt?" The brunette with green eyes ridiculed, earning a glare from the blonde.

"Ooh you little sweetie! I could just eat you up!" Irma gushed to the doll in a baby voice, as she cradled it.

"Blech! I think I'm gonna hurl!" The green-eyed brunette gagged, as Matt started to chuckle. This time, the blonde turned around, glared, and opened her mouth.

"Something bothering you Caleb?" The blonde spoke with an icy tone.

"Yeah Cornelia! You two are Guardians of the Veil! When are you both gonna grow up!? You're too old for dolls!" Caleb roared, as Matt looked around edgily, hoping no one else heard them. Lucky for them, the only other customer was an old lady in a walker in the line.

"_EXCUSE ME?!" _Cornelia glared her trademark glare.

"They're just childish toys that you should have outgrown by now! In Meridian, by the time a girl is ten, she's already cooking dinner for her family!" Caleb countered, matching Cornelia's glare.

"Besides, dolls are so typically female." Matt shrugged.

Having enough, Cornelia and Irma put down the dolls and dragged both boys by the ear.

"Ouch! Where in Meridian's name are we going?!" Caleb yelped, as Cornelia's grasp on the ear tightened. Matt yelped, but any words he might have said were incomprehensible.

"A little patience, you male chauvinist." Cornelia yelled, as she and Irma and the boys walked past several stored and windows.

Finally reaching another toy store, the girls let go the boys and headed into a certain aisle.

When the boys caught up with the girls, after relieving their ear of pain, they found Cornelia holding up an action figure of a famous character.

"Here we are! Now what do you call this?!" Cornelia asked, her eyes burning into Caleb.

"That?! That's known as an action figure." Matt spoke in a smug voice.

"You're blowing smoke sweetie! This is a doll! D-O-L-L. A doll for boys like you to play with." Irma clicked her tongue as she winked at both boys.

"Bite your tongue! Boys don't play with DOLLS!" Matt gasped in an over dramatic tone. Caleb nodded his head in defense for Caleb.

"These are tough, serious, action figures! Not prissy, namby-pamby girl-type toys!" Caleb retorted, as Matt nodded his head.

"Hmph. A doll is a doll is a doll right Irma?" Cornelia spoke, turning her head so her hair hit Caleb.

"Works for me Corny!" Irma affirmed, as both girls stalked off, leaving Matt and Caleb simply glaring at them.

"Know what they just did Caleb? They slandered us males!" Matt jeered as he pointed back at the direction as to which the girls had walked.

"Y'know…I just got a nice idea!" Caleb smirked.

"First, we each buy one of these figures! Pick out the one you like the best!" Caleb continued, as Matt simply nodded and picked up an action figure that had a buff super-hero, with a golden mask, black dreads, and black wings. His costume was green.

Caleb picked a different model, one of a warrior with a shield and a sword and brown armor.

"Now let's go to the Silver Dragon! I have some stuff there.." Caleb said, after both paid for their toys.

"W-What kind of stuff?" Matt asked, as Caleb simply gave him a fiendish smile.

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

At the Silver Dragon, after a nice platter of egg rolls and soup, Caleb and Matt headed into the WITCH HQ, or better known as the basement of the Silver Dragon. Caleb gave an impish smile as he pulled out some cardboard, paint, and glue.

"W-What?" Matt asked, puzzled.

"With some cardboard, poster paint, and glue we can copy the head gear!" Caleb smiled as Matt slowly started to catch on.

"Wow! Just like being in Kindergarten!" Matt recounted, as he started to cut the cardboard into the desired shape.

"Okay, that's a bit too childish. However, how does this look?" Caleb asked, as he held up the helm for that mirrored his action figure. Matt looked back and sniggered.

"You're even scarier than usual."

Matt then held up his replica and asked Caleb.

"Great! Now let's see what we can do with the bodies!" Caleb grinned.

Finally, time passed by and there was more egg rolls, paint, cardboard, glue, and a few more egg rolls, until the boys had managed to recreate the action figures they bought.

Matt had on a cardboard buff body, with a green shoulder jacket, and green pants. On his arm were gold bracers, which complemented his golden mask. Thanks to a wig Blunk had found, Matt also adorned on the dreads. Sticking on his back were black wings.

Caleb had on a hefty looking brown armor, with his own brown cargo pants, sword, shield, and a brown helm.

Both boys looked at each other and nodded. It was time to execute their mission.

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

At the Hale residence, Cornelia giggled as she put down her phone. She glanced at Irma, who was painting her nails.

"Just got a call from Will! Those two _boneheads_ are dressed like 'boy toys' and are heading this way!" Cornelia laughed.

"Oh momma! I'm terrified!" Irma stuck her tongue out, as she bent over and finished her nail painting.

"That's what they're hoping for, but I think I've got an idea as to what it takes to bury and defuse their high-flown ideas!" Cornelia winked.

"Whassat?" Irma asked, as she finished her nails.

"I've already called Will over…" Cornelia trailed off, as Irma shined a huge grin.

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

Meanwhile, outside the door to the luxurious penthouse, Caleb and Matt stood outside.

After the plethora of looks they had received, they had decided that it was all worth the screams.

"Okay Shagon! When I knock, be ready with your most ferocious roar!" Caleb whispered, as Matt nodded.

Before they could knock on the door, they heard a scream from behind.

"Eeek! Corny! Horrible Monstrous Aliens! Let's zap 'em!" Irma smirked, as she and Cornelia flew down from the ceiling and fluttered in the air with their wings. Matt and Caleb gasped as they saw the Guardians behind them.

"Give them a full load Captain Lair!" Cornelia giggled, as she used her telekinesis to lift the boys outside in the air, dangling them, as Irma, with her fists shaped like guns, shot them each with a jet of water.

Finally, after cries of protests from the boys, they were 'gently' let down, and the girls flew out, with Will standing at the bottom, laughing hard with the Heart in her hand.

"Ha! Boy toys don't hold up under foul weather do they boys?" Cornelia giggled, as Will de-transformed them.

"Next time guys, try dressing as the fierce Umbrella Man!" Irma snickered, as Will, Cornelia, and Irma all shared high gives. As the saggy cardboard slowly began to create a stench, Matt glared at Caleb and muttered

"Next time you get an amazing idea Caleb, include me out!" Matt hissed as the boys walked back, defeated.

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**


	3. Bathing Beauty

**Story Three: **Bathing Beauty

**Story:** Muddy Adventures

**Summary: **Join in the drama between Irma, Cornelia, Caleb and all! Enclosed are vignettes, short and tall! (IrCa CoCa etc)

**Written: **January 2010

**Authors Note:** If you haven't read my guidelines, go back to Chapter 2 & read them please!

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

It was a rainy day in Heatherfield. And unfortunately, the rain had fallen on the date of the Sheffield Sea Slug's fundraiser. They had wanted new filters for the pools and more money for renovations.

"Great, now how in the world are going to get the funds?" A feisty red-head griped to her posse, which included a brunette girl currently munching on chips, an African American girl nodding her head, a blonde girl checking her make-up mirror, and an Oriental girl smiling widely.

"Will," The Oriental began to speak, "I have an—"

However, she was cut off by the blonde.

"Oh my goodness! Is that a zit?! Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Oh my—oh wait, it's just a speck of dirt on the mirror." The blonde screamed, as she stood under a shelter that protected her from the rain. The rest of the girls gave her an apathetic look, as she was Cornelia; Heatherfields own prima-donna.

"So as I was saying," The Oriental girl began to speak again.

However, once again, she was interrupted.

"NO! I RAN OUT OF POTATO CHIPS! OH MY GOODNESS SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M GOING TO DIE OF STARVATION!" The brunette cried, as all the other girls simply raised their eyebrow (excluding Cornelia, who simply shook her head.) Then, as if a light bulb lit up in the brunette's head, she quickly ran to the nearest vending machine and scooped out some silver coins. She was Irma; Heatherfields biggest sweetheart yet sassiest chick.

Upon her return, the Oriental girl quickly began speaking.

"'!!" The Oriental girl gushed out. Everyone's eyes expanded, as their mouths dropped. They were amazed, however not surprised. The Oriental girl was known as Hay Lin, who was known for holding a record of 179 words a second.

"I heard fashion!" Cornelia squealed, as she put away her mirror.

"I heard boys!" Irma giggled as she gazed off into the sky, dumping her empty Swedish Fish bag in her back pocket.

"I heard equipment!" The African American girl, known as Taranee, cheered. She was Heatherfield's smartest girl.

"And I heard money!" The red-head, known as Will, cheered.

"Yeah, why not we have a fashion show? And to enter, you had to pay a fee! And then, we can get three boys to judge!" Hay Lin giggled.

The girls agreed and in the next couple weeks, prepared dutifully for the Fashion Show.

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

Finally, the time for the fashion show had come! The girls decided the three judges would be Matt Olsen (the easiest judge) Caleb Whateverhislastnameis (the biased judge) and the girls had even persuaded Prince Phobos to judge (his powers put on hold by Elyon.)

Instead of the carwash the girls had planned before, the show was going to be held indoors.

Finally, the show began, with a respectable amount of audience members there. The theme of the fashion show was 'Bathing Beauty' and thus, each girl was supposed to wear their most stylish swimsuit.

First came the Grumper Sisters, who like always, cheated. This time, they hadn't paid, and thus were escorted out by a very short and smelly cloaked figure.

Shortly after, the contestants went in a particular order;

First was Irma in a blue one piece suit, with a funky hat and towel attached to her waist. She walked up on stage, winked at the judges, and then walked off.

Then was Taranee in a red bikini, with flames as the design. Her hair was braided and she replaced her glasses with stylish flame goggles.

Then came Elyon in a 'royal' swimming suit, which consisted off a light dress which apparently was too translucent, and thus Elyon was disqualified for indecent exposure.

Fourth was Will in her traditional Sea Slugs one-piece swimming suit. She winked at Matt before walking offstage.

Meanwhile, except for Matt, the judges seemed dissatisfied. A few more unremarkable girls crossed the stage, until the lights dimmed and a spotlight was put forth.

Walking in stylish beach slippers, glimmering light green bikini, and stylish sunglasses, Cornelia strutted across the stage. She managed to get Matt wooting (until Will glared him down) Caleb whistling, and even Phobos to not imitate puking.

Walking off stage, she was received with a round of applause.

"Alright judges, I think it's time…" Matt was interrupted as a call came.

Suddenly, a girl came on stage in a hideous green and purple gown, that still was a swimming piece. She had a green shoe and a purple slipper, and a large brown hat. She winked at the boys, who immediately all felt sick.

"Is…that…Alchemy?!" Matt managed to choke out some air.

Alchemy giggled and winked.

"In person!"

She walked off stage, as the other girls were too shocked to even comment.

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

Meanwhile, backstage, the three judges muttered to each other.

Finally, they reached the topic of Alchemy.

"What is she doing here in our _beauty_ contest?!" Matt hissed.

"She doesn't have a chance with anyone, not even Cornelia!" Caleb agreed.

Phobos narrowed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"So? Give her some credit. One of us should give her a sympathy vote." Phobos stated in a tone that seemed to degrade Caleb and Matt's intelligence. However, the other two ignored the prince's tone and agreed with his message.

"One sympathy vote for Ethel! Great idea Phobos! I guess you being sorta blonde doesn't make you dumb…" Matt trailed off as he received a dirty look from the prince, who was actually twirling his hair.

Finally, the girls came on stage for final judgments. The judges nodded as they quickly each cast their votes.

Finally, Caleb got up and gave the ballots to Cornelia.

"Open it up baby!" He winked, as he sat back down with Matt and Phobos, who was eying a dead rat. Matt ignored this, and whistled.

"I bet Corny's gonna be happy she won. I just hope she isn't mad that I gave Alchemy my vote." Matt clicked his tongue, as he sat back in his chair. Suddenly, Phobos and Caleb held looks of alarm.

"You did?!" Caleb squeaked.

"You didn't…you blundering idiot I gave Alchemy the sympathy vote! Stupid wench…" Phobos puffed out some air, as Caleb also spoke.

"Ditto. I gave her the sympathy vote!"

Suddenly, a large hug encompassed the three judges. It was Alchemy grinning.

"I didn't think you boys cared!" Alchemy cheered. Cornelia suddenly started marching up the judges.

"Alchemy, bring the judges closer. I have something for them, and it's called a fist."


	4. Primary Proposal

**Story Four: **Primary Proposal

**Story:** Muddy Adventures

**Summary: **Join in the drama between Irma, Cornelia, Caleb and all! Enclosed are vignettes, short and tall! (IrCa CoCa etc)

**Written: **January 2010

**Authors Note:** If you haven't read my guidelines, go back to Chapter 2 & read them please! And last chapter was rushed and in my opinion, written horribly. I apologize.

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

It was a sunny day after Sheffield Elementary. Kids were playing on the black top, throwing balls at each other, chasing each other, and simply enjoying themselves. Recess was their favorite time of day it seemed.

However, in a murky corner of the playground, near a marsh, was a young boy. The young boy had wavy brown hair, and dark blue eyes. He snickered as he quickly snuck something into a shoebox.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the school bell rang and the bells ringing filled every students ear with despair; as it was time for class.

However, one boy was especially elated. He smiled with pure bliss as he snuck in a certain shoebox.

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

"Miss Lair! I saved you this cool frog I found during recess!" A boy with wavy brown hair and dark blue eyes spoke. He was about seven years old, with a bright red shirt on, brown cargo pants, and an excited grin on his face. Two boys, one African American with glasses, and another one, Caucasian with blonde hair, snickered in the corner. Three girls, one blonde, brunette, and red-head, all shrieked at the sight of the amphibian.

"Uh…thank you very much Tommy. But I'll let him go back and find his…uh…family." Irma Lair played off; as she quickly took the frog from the student and let it back outside.

"Besides, why would I want a frog? I already have my princes right here." Irma winked as she bent down to embrace Tommy, and the African American boy. The boy, in process, sighed "Oh Miss Lair…"

Suddenly, another female walked into the room, with a tight black dress, yellow jacket, and black heels. She had a nice and simple tan, as well as chocolate brown hair.

"Thank you for volunteering with my first graders Irma! The kids love having you around!" The teacher smiled.

"Don't mention it Ms. B! I just can't believe I'm getting class credit for hanging out here!" Irma chuckled, as she got up and slowly began to pack up.

A few minutes later, Irma had her jacket on and gave the peace sign to the kids as she walked out.

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

"So Irma, how's your teacher's assistant gig going?" Will Vandom, Irma's close friend, asked as both of them walked into a Smoothie shop.

"Like rocking man! I just can't get enough of those kids!" Irma said in delight, as she and Will both ordered their respective smoothies.

Suddenly, Irma heard a familiar name;

"Miss Lair!!" A familiar voice was heard, as Irma turned around and saw Tommy, the student who had given her the frog.

"Tommy? What brings you here?" Irma inquired, as Will simply smiled as she slurped her smoothie.

"My mom!" Tommy exclaimed, as Irma noticed a middle-aged woman sitting next to Tommy. She had the wavy brown hair, but she adorned glasses and was dressed like a professional.

"Miss Lair! It's so nice to meet you! I've heard so much about you!" Mrs. Tommy spoke as Irma blushed. Will finished her smoothie at record speed and walked away to throw it away.

"Why, he even plans to marry you!" Mrs. Tommy giggled, as Tommy's face grew as red as the ketchup on his fries.

"MOM!" Tommy cried, as Irma giggled, with Will laughing in the background. However, luckily for Will, Irma did not notice Will's silent laughter.

"Sorry son! I didn't realize it was a secret." Mrs. Tommy winked as Irma bent down to give Tommy a kiss on the cheek.

"Why Tommy! That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" Irma smiled, as she patted his head and proceeded to say farewell and walk out into the sunny day with Will.

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

The next day, as Irma sat down, she proceeded to take attendance. Afterwards, she got up and smiled.

"Hey hey hey! How's everyone doing?" She smirked, as she glanced at the classroom. Suddenly, like an outburst, the African American kid got up and yelled.

"Fine! If You'll marry me!" He yelled, as Tommy glared and got up as well.

"No way! She's marrying me! My mom already told her!"

The student with the glasses got closer to Tommy and yelled back.

"Fine! I'll get my mom to tell her too!"

Luckily, to Irma's delight, Mrs. B entered the room and calmed the boys down.

"Boys! Don't fight! You're going to scare away Miss Lair at this rate!" Mrs. B coaxed her first graders.

"Besides, I'll bet a beautiful girl like Miss Lair already has a boyfriend." Mrs. B smiled, as the first graders retained a look of utter horror.

"Say it isn't so Miss Lair!" Tommy cried.

"Sorry guys! I already do!" Irma held her hands up, as the boys started to groan.

"Come on class! Let's finish our work!" Mrs. B smiled, as the class began to settle again and finish their work.

"Psst…Mrs. B. Sorry about the distraction." Irma whispered to Mrs. B, who sat adjacent to her.

"Don't be silly! That's first graders for you!" Mrs. B winked.

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

At the smoothie shop, Irma sat in a booth next to Caleb, who had walked into the smoothie shop several minutes afterwards.

After Irma told him about her day, Caleb proceeded to speak.

"So all the boys in the first grade have a crush on you?!" Caleb laughed, as Irma merely pouted.

"It would seem that way." Irma muttered. Then she looked up from her smoothie and uttered.

"I did mention to them that I had a boyfriend at my own age." Irma shrugged as she finished her fruity smoothie. Caleb then smiled.

"That should put a break on things shouldn't it?" Caleb asked, as he took a long sip from his smoothie, enjoying the fruity sensation funneling down his throat.

"I don't know. They seemed pretty stubborn." Irma said, playing with her smoothie with her straw.

"How about if 'said boyfriend' shows up?" Caleb suggests, as Irma looked up.

"Caleb! You would do that for me? What about Corny?" Irma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Please. You're my friend, and also it may keep the kids from making it such an issue." Caleb proposed, as Irma couldn't argue any further.

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

The next day, at Sheffield Elementary, Irma walked in. She then held the door open.

"Class! I would like you to meet a very special friend of mine!" Irma smiled, as Caleb walked in on his cue.

"Hiya everbody!" Caleb smiled as he chuckled weakly.

"Miss Lair…who…is…THIS?!" Tommy yelled, as he pointed a finger at Caleb.

"Why my boyfriend of course!" Irma chuckled, as Caleb winked.

"I thought you all might be interested in meeting him." Irma continued, as she then noticed several lovesick first grade girls.

"We certainly are." One of the girls spoke, who had blonde hair.

"He's so much cuter than you gross first grade boys!" The blonde girl yelled at Tommy, who returned the glare.

"Please! On what planet?!" Tommy retorted.

"Guys! Don't be rude to each other! Who knows, you two might end up together some day?" Caleb attempted to create peace, as he caused sick looks to come across the blonde girl and Tommy.

Coming in to save the show, Irma came in front and looked at all the students.

"Don't worry everyone! You'll all find your perfect crush in time!"

Later on in the class, Irma and Caleb walked into the staff lounge only to see Mrs. B

"Well, how'd it go then?" Mrs. B smiled, as she finished stirring her coffee.

"Not bad! I think the boys have finally accepted that I'm…taken." Irma winked at Caleb, who silently closed the door.

"How nice!" Mrs. B nodded.

"Oh, and this is Caleb by the way." Irma smiled, as Caleb stared at Mrs. B.

"Pleasure to meet you Caleb." Mrs. B smiled.

"Don't just stand there Caleb! Say something!" Irma muttered under her breath as she found Caleb's newfound silence irritating.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Caleb goes on one knee and declares to Mrs. B;

"Will you marry me?"

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**


	5. Girl Power

**Story Five: **Girl Power

**Story:** Muddy Adventures

**Summary: **Join in the drama between Irma, Cornelia, Caleb and all! Enclosed are vignettes, short and tall! (IrCa CoCa etc)

**Written: **April 2010

**Authors Note:** Life is so ironic. Right after I put this challenge for myself, stuff happens. Great. Oh well, this is a regular story now : - ) (Btw, the italics are for flashbacks)

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

Cornelia and Irma were dining at Heatherfield's cheapest café; the malls café.

They had shopped all day for clothes and accessories and they were pooped. Despite their aching feet, potential blisters, and sweaty fingers, they were happy and delighted at their haul.

Finally, after they got their food, they sat down at the nearest (and cleanest) table. Irma munched on some French fries while Cornelia elegantly chewed on her hot dog.

Despite their gossiping about certain things (Irma attempted to stray the topic away from Caleb as much as possible, ever since he pretended to be her boyfriend) they could still hear external conversations. And one struck them.

"Sigh, look at those girls. They're so lucky. They don't have a care in the world!" One man sighed as he walked by, his hands full of bags. Next to him, another man, nodded.

"These days, all they do is have fun and fun!"

The two men walked by without another world as Cornelia and Irma sat, their mouths gaping open.

"Did you hear that Irma?!" Cornelia huffed, as she pulled back a strand of her hair.

"Sure did Corny!" Irma fumed, as she chomped on another fry.

"Some people have a slightly distorted view on what its like to be a girl." Cornelia hissed.

"Well, I think that being a girl can be the best thing to ever happen…it's not all fuzzy cats and ice cream." Irma pondered as she and Cornelia cleaned up.

"Most definitely not!" Cornelia pouted, as she threw away the rest of her hot dog.

"Modern girls have to deal with so many problems!" Cornelia continued as she and Irma walked by a few retail stores.

"I know! Being a girl is not all fun and parties." Irma agreed.

"It's not much fun taking exams anyway, and to think that these exams will determine the rest of your future…" Cornelia trailed off as she recounted a flashback.

_I'm sorry Cornelia, but your numbers aren't the top. You'll have to improve to go to a prestigious College. _

"Dating isn't fun either! Sometimes you'll meet someone you really like…" Irma trailed off as well as she recounted a flashback.

_Here's my number cutie! Irma said, as she gave her number to a blonde boy with glasses named Joel. _

_Thanks! I'll call you!_

"And then you _never_ hear from them again." Irma hissed, as she stretched her arms a bit.

"Just think about all the peer problems we deal with too!" Cornelia retorted as she recounted what had happened earlier…

_Hmph. Irma, Will, Taranee, Hay Lin and Cornelia are so stuck up! Just because we're not in their little clique they ignore us! whispered a certain 'Melinda' to another girl. _

"Also, we have to learn to follow so much more rules!" Irma groaned.

_Mr. Lair stood inside the family room as Irma walked in. She heard about how the girls were being interrogated about Elyon._

"_Irma, you have been lying to me and sneaking out so much lately! You either tell me what's been going on or you're grounded!_

"Not to mention fighting off evil snakes and witches" Cornelia giggled as Irma snorted.

_Hisssss! Cedric hissed as he found the WITCH girls in the abandoned building. However Cornelia used all of her powers at the time to lift up a desk and crash it onto Cedric._

"_You will not attempt to test my powers!" Nerissa yelled. _

"_Oh can we? Just a bit?" Irma giggled as she shot a huge typhoon of water at the witch._

"So yeah, being a girl isn't too bad, but it's not the best!" Cornelia emphasized, as Irma nodded.

"Especially being a WITCH girl." Irma winked as Cornelia giggled.

Suddenly, they heard their names being called. Customarily, Irma began charging up some water and Cornelia began concentrating on the earth. However, once they saw it was just Taranee running in normal clothes, they calmed their elements down.

"Yeah girl?" Cornelia asked, as Taranee finally caught up.

"Footwear World. Is. Having. A HUGE SALE! Hay Lin and Will are already there, come on! Everything's fifty percent off!" Taranee huffed, as Cornelia and Irma squealed. Despite the weight of all their bags, all three girls ran to Footwear World.

"Tsk Tsk, look at those girls go. They have such an enthusiasm for everything they do." An old man whistled.

"When you're at that age, everything is fun!" An old woman nodded as they continued their shopping.


	6. Friendship Wrecked

**Story Six: **Friendship Wrecked

**Story:** Muddy Adventures

**Summary: **Join in the drama between Irma, Cornelia, Caleb and all! Enclosed are vignettes, short and tall! (IrCa CoCa etc)

**Written: **August 2010

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

The winds were blowing heavily as the concentrated air seemingly knocked on glass windows, adorned with golden frames. The wind attempted to penetrate a luxurious penthouse, with the tightest frame and sturdiest bricks money could buy. Only one family in Heatherfield could afford this; the Hale's.

However, inside the penthouse was a hurricane as well. Screams were being voiced at their loudest threshold; reprimands were shouted, albeit to the wall more than its target and sighs were heard right before the crumpling of a newspaper.

"SILENCE!" A deafening masculine roar reverberated throughout the penthouse. Suddenly, all action ceased. Cornelia stopped chasing Lillian, who stopped running from Cornelia. Miriam, or Mrs. Hale, also stopped her reprimands and they all looked at Harold, or Mr. Hale

"I would never be able to tell there was a storm outside with the bickering going on here!" Harold countered, staring at both of his girls. Sighing, he looked at them again.

"Lillian, give back Cornelia's hair brush. Cornelia, stop acting like you're five. And Miriam, put down the magazine if you're going to try and discipline the un-disciplinable" Harold ordered again, as his wife blushed slightly before putting down her _Vogue_ magazine.

"Lillian, why don't you ask your friend Mary if you can come over? And Cornelia, invite one of your friends. And Miriam, let's go out for coffee." Harold once again broke the pregnant silence as he grabbed his coat and keys. Miriam nodded as she got up and quickly ran to her room to get ready. Lillian grinned as she raced Cornelia for the phone, and upon hearing their screams erupt again, Harold sighed as he and Miriam stepped out.

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

Lillian had gone a floor lower to her friend Mary's house, while Cornelia invited Irma over. They both giggled as they went online and looked at pictures of a party of someone they knew.

"Look at his face!" Irma laughed, as Cornelia giggled as well. She clicked the next picture, as another eruption of laughter occurred.

"Oh Corny, I don't think I can ever stop laughing!" Irma laughed, holding her rib cage to emphasize her laughter. Cornelia's giggle became more voracious and she was almost falling out of her chair.

Finally, as they reached the end of the album, their laughed gradually ceased. After a few aftershocks of laughter, both girls resumed surfing the internet on Cornelia's computer.

"Hey Corny, click on this link!" Irma pointed towards a Friendship Quiz Link. Cornelia nodded as she clicked on it, and within seconds a page popped up.

The page read, in big block letters: "ARE YOU AND YOUR FRIEND BEST FRIENDS OR JUST FRIENDS? TAKE THE QUIZ AND FIND OUT!"

Shrugging, Cornelia scrolled down to the first question.

"1.) Do you know more things about each other than anybody else?"

Cornelia and Irma looked at each other and started laughing again. All the fights against evil were more than enough to answer that. Scrolling down, Cornelia saw the next question

"2.) Have both of you been on camps or vacations together?"

Once again pondering, Cornelia couldn't exactly think of anything. Irma then screamed

"Remember when Nerissa used Glamour and made it seem like we hated each other?" Irma rapidly spoke, as if the idea was slipping away from her hands.

"True!" Cornelia replied, as she scrolled down.

"3.) Do you have all details about her love life?"

Cornelia and Irma blushed a bit, as they mumbled something to each other, before scrolling down.

"4.) Would you go against the law, if you have to rescue your friend from some problem?"

Cornelia and Irma looked at each other again and laughed. They went against Meridian law for sure, and probably broke some Zamballa laws as well. Giggling, they scrolled down.

"5.) Is he/she the one with whom you talk most on the telephone?"

Irma sighed as Cornelia giggled. Of course!

"Irma, you and Elyon are like my speed dials most pressed!" Cornelia attempted to formulate a joke, and failed. Irma snorted in regard to her failure, earning a playful glare from the blonde.

"6.) Do you know things about your friend, which even her parents don't know?"

Cornelia and Irma sighed again. They both knew the answer to that; of course! They were W.I.T.C.H warriors forever!

Finally, the last question came up.

"7.) Do you both know how to share a similar crush?"

Suddenly, the room became quiet. Cornelia's heart began to beat fast as she stared at Irma, who returned her stare.

"W-Well, I think there's no need to _share_" Cornelia coldly remarked, her icy eyes poring into the water mage.

"Puh-lease girl! Caleb obviously likes me better!" Irma argued back, her cerulean eyes countering the Earth magician's eyes.

"You must be on some Meridian Mushroom crap or something! Caleb and I are soulmates!" Cornelia yelled, standing up from her computer desk. Irma, who was kneeling the whole time, also stood up.

"Soulmates? That's why he LEFT you!" Irma smirked, as she mockingly pretended to check out her nails.

"He didn't leave ME! He obviously couldn't stand your horrid sense of humor!" Cornelia screamed. Suddenly both girls contained glares ferocious enough to make Phobos ask for mercy.

At first it was a couple stones and droplets, but soon enough, with the window open, Cornelia and Irma were throwing heavy stones and sharp water needles at each other.

".MINE!" Cornelia yelled obsessively, as she used her telekinesis to lift her stuffed animal and throw it at Irma, pushing her back.

".DREAMS!" Irma retorted, using her water control to splash all of Cornelia's fluid makeup on her, earning a frustrated scream.

"IRMA LAIR!" Cornelia yelled, throwing herself to tackle the brunette. However, she missed.

"CORNY!" Irma yelled in counter attack, attempting to kick the girl, before she tripped herself.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Cornelia yelled viciously, as Irma stood up and brushed herself off.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVER CAME HERE ANYWAYS!" Irma yelled, slamming the door as she left.


	7. Friendship Wrecked 2

**Story Seven: **Friendship Wrecked (2)

**Story:** Muddy Adventures

**Summary: **Join in the drama between Irma, Cornelia, Caleb and all! Enclosed are vignettes, short and tall! (IrCa CoCa etc)

**Written: **August 2010

**Authors Note:** Hi : - )

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

_Previously in Muddy Adventures…_

".MINE!" Cornelia yelled obsessively, as she used her telekinesis to lift her stuffed animal and throw it at Irma, pushing her back.

".DREAMS!" Irma retorted, using her water control to splash all of Cornelia's fluid makeup on her, earning a frustrated scream.

"IRMA LAIR!" Cornelia yelled, throwing herself to tackle the brunette. However, she missed.

"CORNY!" Irma yelled in counter attack, attempting to kick the girl, before she tripped herself.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Cornelia yelled viciously, as Irma stood up and brushed herself off.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVER CAME HERE ANYWAYS!" Irma yelled, slamming the door as she left.

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

Irma was fuming, as she sipped her hot chocolate. She was sitting at the Silver Dragon with Hay Lin, Will, and Taranee, who were all looking at her. They had originally been at the Silver Dragon, watching old dance movies, until they felt the rain get harder. Knowing only one human in all of Heatherfield who could augment the rain to the extreme level at which it was at, they opened the door to a fuming, yet completely dry, Irma Lair.

She simply stomped in, muttering something about a 'fairy princess' and made herself some hot cocoa, much to Yan Lin's chagrin.

"So…are we just gonna look at her face?" Taranee spoke out loud, getting bored of this pregnant silence.

"Let's wait for her to talk!" Hay Lin replied, not breaking her eye contact with the water guardian.

"I. Hate. Cornelia. Hale!" Irma yelled, earning another glare from Yan Lin, who was on the phone.

All three guardians let out a sigh of relief; they had thought something serious had happened. But it was just one of Irma's and Cornelia's usual fights. It was something all three girls had been used too; for some reason, Earth and Water could never be fine with each other, despite their ironic interdependence on each other. Earth would fail without Water, and without any sort of Earth, Water wouldn't be as useful.

Irma looked at them with a skeptical look. They just _sighed_?

"What was THAT supposed to mean?" Irma roared, standing up with such velocity, her dormant hot cocoa fell over, staining the white table cloth. Yan Lin rolled her eyes, as she walked out of the kitchen, muttering something about 'ancient Candracar headache spells.'

"W-Well Irma, it's just that…you and Cornelia always fight!" Hay Lin smiled weakly, attempting to console the raging hurricane.

"Yeah Irma, you guys fight so much, that we stopped counting." Will attempted to joke, brushing out some of her trademark red hair from her eyes.

"Which is funny, because stereotypically, me and her should be fighting…" Taranee added in, hoping to make Irma say a sarcastic comment.

"W-Well…" Irma was at a loss for her words. What was she supposed to say? She must have looked absolutely ridiculous.

"I'm not going to ever talk to her ever again." Irma announced, her voice cold as ice. Her hot cocoa, which had been steaming on the white table cloth, was now solidified. Taranee, Hay Lin, and Will all suddenly felt a chill.

There was an awkward silence, as all three girls looked at one another. They had never been this mad at each other…

Suddenly, as if on cue, Will's heart began to glow. Rolling her eyes at this utter misfortune, Will motioned to Taranee to call Cornelia. Irma huffed, blowing a bit of her hair out of her face, and stood defiant as Cornelia finally walked in, rudely ignoring Irma.

Giving a pleading look to the fire guardian and air guardian, Will sighed as she uttered the magical consonants:

"_GUARDIANS UNITE!_"

Suddenly, a pink light filled the room. Each of the five girls were turned into bubbles of their own energy; Will pink, Irma blue, Taranee orange, Cornelia green, and Hay Lin teal.

After a few more ethereal seconds, the light faded and the byproduct was floating above the ground;

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin were floating above the ground, their mosaic wings fluttering. They transformed into more beautiful looking pixies!

"Meridian is calling us, meaning Elyon is. Let's get this over with!" Will announced, muttering something about a biology report…

She opened up a swirling blue portal and in it, the five guardians went.

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

Reaching the outskirts of Meridian, the guardians already saw something wrong. Giant slug like creatures were attacking villagers. The castle's army had been attempting to attack the slug like creatures with weapons, but the slug's skin was corrosive and melted the weapons. Elyon herself was in midst of a battle with one, but her magic charms did nothing to quell the beast. Instead, it seemed to enrage it.

"Elyon, we're here!" Cornelia called out, as she defended her smiling friend from a rabid slug. Elyon screamed as she shot another bolt of light at it, to no avail.

The group split up into five different forces. Will was shooting pink bolts of energy at the creatures, who, like when Elyon's magic hit them, got angrier and scarier. Taranee's magic seemed to make them even bigger, and Hay Lin's air magic caused them to scream a loud note, which was deafening and painful.

Cornelia was shooting pebbles at the slugs, which seemed to work, except the rocks were also melting with the corrosiveness.

Irma, likewise, was not much help either. Her water didn't hurt the slugs, but slightly engorged them.

Suddenly, four screams were heard. Cornelia and Irma both spun their heads to the source of the screams, and saw Taranee, Will, Hay Lin, and Elyon surrounded in a murky colored bubble.

"ELYON! WILL! HAY LIN! TARANEE!" Cornelia and Irma both yelled, attempting to still blatantly ignore each other.

Cornelia used a huge portion of her energy to lift a boulder and sharpen it to pop the bubble. However, the bubble was as hard as diamond despite its translucent appearance. Irma tried next, shooting a huge geyser of water straight at the bubble, only for it to wash off.

Frustrated, and still ignoring each other, both girls decided to use their elemental energy again. Cornelia shot earth mystical energy, which was green in hue. Similarly, Irma shot water mystical energy, which was blue in hue.

To their surprise, once their elements collided with each other, a muddy mixture was formed, which broke open the shell of the bubble.

"THAT'S IT! CORNELIA! IRMA! SHOOT YOUR ENERGY AT THE SLUGS! TOGETHER!" Will cried out, obviously still worn out.

Nodding smugly, both girls began to charge up and shot at the slugs at the same time. As the battle went on, their scowls became frowns which became giggles which became smiles.

"Irma! Watch out!" Cornelia cried out, as they just finished vanquishing another slug. A huge slug was about to hit Irma with its head, but Cornelia through a huge rock at it, distracting it.

"Okay Corny! One…Two…THREE!" Irma cried, as she shot her water, with Cornelia's earth meddled in. Finally, most of the slugs were defeated, with the remaining ones retreating.

All the girls huddled together, smiling.

"I'm so sorry Irma! I should have been more mature!" Cornelia cried, hugging the water guardian. Irma hugged back even harder.

"Me too Corny! I was so stupid!"

The remaining W.I.T.C.H girls and Elyon smiled, as they realized the two girls had become friends again.

All was well for now.


	8. Plight & Flight

**Story Eight: **Plight & Flight

**Story:** Muddy Adventures

**Summary: **Join in the drama between Irma, Cornelia, Caleb and all! Enclosed are vignettes, short and tall! (IrCa CoCa etc)

**Written: **August 2010

**Authors Note:** I just wanted to let people know that the writing existing in this FanFiction is not my best sort of writing; but instead, just a relaxing sort of story for me to update on whim.

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

The W.I.T.C.H girls could do it all; fight off evil snakes, evil kings, evil witches, and evil monsters. Yet, despite their amazing caliber that was one thing they couldn't do; sneak into an R-Rated movie.

"I cannot believe it! We're the guardians of the veil! If it wasn't for us, there would be no movie theater!" Irma bemoaned, glaring her eyes at the movie theater that recently just told her that she could not watch a movie.

"Shush Irma, you don't want people thinking we're anymore crazy than how we look with you right?" Cornelia winked at the brunette, who shot her blonde friend a glare. Taranee giggled with Hay Lin. The fire and air guardians were glad their friends were all being amicable with each other, even if they knew it was temporary. The fighting was almost inevitable.

"I have to agree with Irma guys. We're able to liberate a kingdom from an evil monarch, but are still considered too immature to see a Rated R movie. What kind of hypocrisy is this?" Will fumed; obviously miffed from the response she got from the ticket master. Taranee was amazed; her leader was almost showing more compatibility with the element of fire than she was.

"Why don't we sneak in then?" Irma suggested, to the surprise of all of the guardians. They hadn't thought of that; and they figured it couldn't be that hard. They were guardians of the veil of course, along with being an Earth teenager.

Finally realizing on a plan, the girls all held on to Hay Lin, who turned invisible. Waiting for the door to open was an antagonizing process. Finally, some individual opened up the glass door and the girls ran in as fast as they could, still invisible. Sneaking into the nearest girl's bathroom, the girls turned visible again. Smiling to each other, they all gave each other high fives. After Hay Lin refreshed herself, the girls held hands again and became invisible. They were able to sneak past the usher, who was in charge of guarding the movie. They giggled as he looked slightly nerdy, with horn-rimmed glasses, a boy scouts outfit, and his stance was similar to one at arms.

Finally, the girls got into the movie area, which was dark. Luckily finding a seat of five in a row, the girls sat down and slowly became visible, which drained a lot out of Hay Lin.

"We did it! W.I.T.C.H for ever!" Cornelia giggled, as all the girls held hands again and smiled. Finally, they were going to see the latest Vance Michael Justin movie! Cornelia squealed, knowing that there was a shirtless scene somewhere in the movie.

However, much to the audience's dismay, the nerdy usher marched in and counted the seats and the number of tickets he had.

"HOLD IT! STOP THE PRESSES!" The nerdy boy yelled, his voice nasal.

The girls froze. If they were right about him counting the tickets, then the five were in trouble.

Giving each other frightened looks, the girls stayed calm.

Suddenly, the nerdy usher began to go to every single audience member and ask for their ticket stub. Seeing their doom nearby, the girls tried to sneak out, as the usher's back was turned.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE LADIES!" The nerdy usher screamed again, catching the quintuplet.

Cornelia decided to take matters into her own actions. Turning around, she tried to appear as seductive as possible as walked over into his direction. Leaning down a bit, Cornelia licked her lips.

"Yes _cutie_?" Cornelia whispered into the boy's earlobe. Irma rolled her eyes as she and the other girls exchanged glances.

However, much to Cornelia's dismay, the boy seemed to not lose his beat for one moment.

"Where are your ticket stubs?" The boy asked, his annoying voice irritating the girls.

"We…um…lost them." Will stepped in, hoping to quell the situation.

"Ha! Likely situation! Now come here so I can take your picture for the Expulsion section!" The nerd exclaimed, as he began to chase the girls, who escaped him.

Running out of the theater, the girls thought they lost him until they saw a certain boy scout not too far behind. Sighing, they ran into the nearest building, which was an abandoned office building.

They each took a hiding place; Will behind a bookshelf, Irma behind a desk, Taranee behind the door, Cornelia behind a rotten basket of potatoes, and Hay Lin behind a big box.

The usher came running in, as he glanced around. Seeing a bit of movement behind the shelf, he grinned as he advanced towards it, his camera in his hand. However, Will's innate senses came to the rescue;

"Riiiibiiit! Riiiibiiit!" Will attempted to imitate a frog, albeit very poorly.

However, to Will's surprise, the nerdy usher exhaled.

"Oh, it's just a frog." The usher exclaimed, as he then decided to check near the desk. Irma also thought about it, and uttered "Meow, Meow".

The boy laughed again.

"This is like a zoo! That's just a cat behind the desk."

Taranee began to "Woof" while Hay Lin began to "Tweet", earning them a hidden identity of a dog and a bird.

However, seeing Cornelia move slightly behind the big baskets of potatoes, the usher advanced slowly towards it.

Cornelia, at a loss of any animals, began to utter in a deep voice.

"PUH-TAY-TOE! PUH-TAY-TOE!"

The boy exhaled again.

"Oh, it's just a sack of potatoes…WAIT A SECOND!" The boy yelled, turning around.

"I learned that potatoes actually don't talk! Come out of there!" The nerdy boy yelled, grinning evilly, as he prepared his camera. Will then thought of something, as she held out her Heart and whispered 'Guardians Unite'.

Suddenly a pink light enveloped the building, temporarily blinding the nerdy usher. The girls understood the plan, as they all came out in their Guardian forms.

"_Young Boy…You must depart from here at once._" Will spoke in her deepest voice, as she cascaded from her hiding spot. The other girls did too, enveloping themselves in their element.

The boy exhaled again. He glanced at them lazily.

"Geez, fine I won't expel you guys from the theater. But get some _real_ costumes. Those are so fake, I can even see the strings! And what are those, Christmas lights?" The usher yawned, before exiting. The girls just gave each other blank looks.

So much for being Guardians of the Veil.


	9. Cloud Nine

**Story Nine: **Cloud Nine

**Story:** Muddy Adventures

**Summary: **Join in the drama between Irma, Cornelia, Caleb and all! Enclosed are vignettes, short and tall! (IrCa CoCa etc)

**Written: **August 2010

**Authors Note:** : 3

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

Irma was home alone on a Friday night. Her brother was sleeping over at his friend's house, and her parents were out for the night. Cornelia was ice-skating with some of her other friends, while Taranee was studying. Will was sleeping in, due to fatigue from her swimming competition, and Hay Lin was working on her art project for her advanced art class.

Grumbling, Irma plopped herself on the sofa, and turned on the TV. Nothing was on, and Irma's frustration increased when the rain fell harder. For some reason, she found herself unable to control it. Ignoring the fact, Irma decided to go to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich or something edible. She looked through the fridge and sighed; it felt just like yesterday there was food in the fridge!

Suddenly, a door bell ring was heard, and so were a few frustrated words from a very angry and frustrated water guardian.

Stomping, and pouting, Irma opened the door, but gasped as she saw who it was; Caleb!

"Oh my beautiful Irma, whose eyes captive me like the sirens song!" Caleb began, as he got on one knee and kissed Irma's hand. Irma flushed to the color of Taranee's trademark color.

"C-Caleb…I…" Irma looked down, and she was in one of her old thrift store shirts, with pajama pants. Cursing her sense of fashion, and wishing that she had Cornelia Hale's closet, Irma glanced at her crush.

"Sssh, don't tempt me with your melodious voice. Too much of a good thing is bad," Caleb whispered, his voice near Irma's ear lobe. He embraced her and caressed her back slightly.

Irma purred as she felt the sensation of Caleb's rough and calloused hands on her back. He gazed at her, and gently bent down to kiss her. Irma moaned; the feeling of Caleb's lips on her was too much.

"Wait, my love, I have something for you!" Caleb halted, as Irma pouted. She knew this was the catch; Caleb must have wanted more trashcan lids or something for his friends in Meridian. Boys…

Caleb returned with…Martin? Irma gasped as she saw her nerdy friend, with…a violin?

"M-Martin?" Irma asked, surprised to see the guy who doted over her. Irma always felt bad for him; he was a close friend, but she could never ever see him the way he wanted her to see him, if that made any sense.

"Sssh butter cup." Caleb put his finger on Irma's lip, as he gazed into her cerulean eyes, which immediately shut Irma up.

Martin pulled out his violin and began to play melodious music. Irma felt like she was floating now, the music in her ears, Caleb's lips caressing her, their two hands and hearts intertwined, life couldn't be anymore…

_THUD._

Irma blinked. The room was dark, and she was surrounded by books. Picking them up, she saw titles such as _The Notebook_ and _A Walk to Remember_.

"That's what I get for reading before I go to bed." Irma grumbled. She glanced at the clock, which read 3:03 AM. Sighing, she got up, rubbed her back and got back in her bed. She needed to lay off the romance novels, and get a life. Maybe she could focus on school a bit more, she's sure her parents would like, no, love that.

Suddenly, to augment her frustration, her phone started ringing. Cursing her luck, Irma quickly grabbed her aqua skinned cell phone, and picked it up, not bothering to see who was bothering her at 3:03 in the morning.

"HELLO?" Irma hissed, her eyes blazing and her fangs showing.

"H-Hello? Is this Irma?" A masculine voice was heard, which coaxed Irma into relaxing.

"C-Caleb? How…how did you get my number?" Irma asked, curious. Suddenly, she felt wide awake. She plopped herself back on her bed, and sighed.

"I…uh, went on Hay Lin's book thing on that contraption thing." Caleb said, his voice sounding unsure.

Irma surmised that he must have been talking about Facebook or something. Although she would have been mad that he went on Hay Lin's account, by calling her, he repented for it.

"Oh yeah, Facebook. So…what's up?" Irma asked, snuggling with her stuffed animal, in the shape of a turtle.

"In Meridian, well, there's no people here, but over there we did, but then again…" Caleb rambled, as Irma's brow furrowed.

"Um, Caleb, speak English maybe?" Irma suggested, clicking her tongue as she glanced frantically at her slightly open door. She knew her parents were asleep, but she hoped she didn't get too loud.

"In Meridian, when we want something, regarding a female, we fight for it. But…there's no able bodied warriors here…" Caleb suggested, as Irma still remained confused.

"Caleb, what are you saying?" Irma asked, her eyes still confused. She yawned slightly, which was caught by Caleb.

"Oh, you're tired? I can call back later. Hay Lin wouldn't know her phone was being used anyway…" Caleb offered, as Irma shook her head. Realizing he couldn't see her, Irma croaked.

"No, it's fine. Go on." Irma requested, pushing some of her messy hair back.

"Irma, I love you."

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**


	10. Blind Love

**Story Ten: **Blind Love

**Story:** Muddy Adventures

**Summary: **Join in the drama between Irma, Cornelia, Caleb and all! Enclosed are vignettes, short and tall! (IrCa CoCa etc)

**Written: **August 2010

**Authors Note:** Let's just say we have less than a dozen chapters left : )

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

Cornelia Hale was furious. She was boiling, corybantic, crazed, demented, enraged, fierce, frantic, frenetic, frenzied, fuming, hacked, mad, infuriated, livid, maddened, maniac, rabid, raging, smoking, steamed, vehement, vicious, violent, wrathful; but above all, furious.

The sun had woken her up to a pleasant day. Her parents were taking her and Lillian to an exclusive beach in the upper social levels of Heatherfield; and despite her biggest protests, her parents were only taking her sister and herself. But nonetheless, Cornelia Hale was excited.

She had a new beautiful green bikini that showed off her dazzling figure, and yet kept enough hidden to please her father and to leave any boy to want more. She even bought new waterproof bangles to accessorize as she went swimming.

She had gone through all her manicure and pedicure tribulations and had even gone as far as to apply waterproof make up. She was nonetheless excited.

However, as she rushing to leave, she decided to check her Facebook, as it couldn't hurt to see what her friends were up to.

Boy was she in for a _wave_.

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

Cornelia logged into her Facebook with her secret email; earthguardian at witch .net. Taranee had set up their own private domain that had blocked any sort of worm so they could send emails to each other just in case.

Cornelia, since her mini feed wasn't telling her anything, decided to check on each of her girls. First she went to Will, and apart from a swimming competition the girl was excited about, nothing else was new. Skipping over Irma and Taranee, the blonde went to Hay Lin's profile, but nothing new. Taranee had apparently finished her entire textbook twice, which still wasn't news. Sighing, Cornelia scrolled to Irma's profile…and screamed.

Before her own eyes, was "Irma Lair is now in a relationship with Caleb M."

She knew Hay Lin must have made Caleb a Facebook, which he barely used, but…

Cornelia shrieked. She screamed, she yelled, bawled, bellowed, caterwauled, hollered, howled, jarred, roared, shouted, shrilled, voiced, wailed, yelped, and yipped.

Grabbing her green skinned phone, Cornelia pressed number two as she called Irma. Hearing the dial tone, Irma didn't pick up. However, Cornelia listened for her voice mail.

"Hi, this is Irma! I'm not here right now, so please leave a message. A short one preferably, because I don't want to really hear a long drawn out speech. Oh, and Corny…IN YOUR FACE!"

Then, the usual "Please leave your message after the beep" arrived, and Cornelia had steam erupting from her ears.

"IRMA LAIR. HOW DARE YOU! YOU TRAPPED MY BOYFRIEND IN YOUR LEWD MANNER AND PROBABLY FORCED HIM TO ACCEPT YOU AS HIS GIRLFRIEND OR ELSE YOU'LL TAKE OFF THAT HIDEOUS MASK OF YOURS AND SHOW THE WORLD YOUR TRUE UGLY SIDE THAT EVEN NERISSA WOULD BE AFRAID OF! HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE A BACK STABBING—" Cornelia heard footsteps, so she hung up her phone, tears streaming down her face.

Lillian entered the room, and innocently asked:

"Who's Nerissa?"

In response, a shoe was thrown at the girl.

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

Cornelia pouted the whole time as her father drove the female family to the beach .She ignored the crystal waters, the beautiful sand, and the attractive males attempting to spit game with her. Her father had forbidden any cell phones or I-Pods, so Cornelia was left to fizzle out.

Finally sighing, Cornelia looked down. Her anger had been dissipating, but her sadness was filling in. It wasn't fair. Irma was some low-cut girl who you dated for a while, but never got close with. Cornelia was the prize; she was almost every guy's dream. Or so she thought.

Suddenly, she looked up and saw a handsome hunk looking for something. Feeling sympathetic (and slightly aroused) Cornelia got up and wiped her tears as she walked over to the man, who appeared to be a life guard.

"Excuse me, are you looking for some—" Cornelia was cut off, as a kid began to yelp in the water. The lifeguard perked up, and began to run. However, much to Cornelia's confusion, he ran the opposite direction. Her life-saving instincts kicking in, Cornelia dived into the water and saved the kid. Bringing him back to shore, Cornelia put him down as he ran back to his mother.

"Thank you!" The hunk began, although he was staring past Cornelia. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" Cornelia asked, pulling back some wet hair.

"Yeah…I just don't have my glasses. Someone is supposed to drop them off for me, but till then, I'm blind." The lifeguard moped slightly as Cornelia flushed. He was almost better looking than whatever-his-name-was.

"I can help…" Cornelia whispered, getting close to the muscular life guard, who she felt got slightly…affected by her seductive approach.

"S-Sure!" The lifeguard flushed.

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

Throughout the day, Cornelia saved fat kids from drowning, almost got covered in puke, saved ungrateful adults who just had a cramp, and even her own little sister.

But every time something bad happened, she stared at the lifeguard and sighed; it was so worth it.

However, much to her dismay, Cornelia saw a woman, slightly older than herself, walking towards the lifeguard with a pair of glasses. The woman had the same green bikini as her, but had beautiful brown curly hair.

Stomping over, Cornelia overheard their conversation.

"Oh thank you Amri! I didn't know what I was going to do without my glasses!" Cornelia heard the lifeguard speak a bit too friendly to the other woman.

"Don't mention it _Belac,_" the woman whispered, stroking her finger on the lifeguards chest.

Cornelia, fuming, walked away, as she winked at the ground. She heard two yelps and saw two people, one lifeguard and woman, being thrown into the water by an angry vine embedded within the sand.

Revenge was sweet.


	11. Conspiracies

**Story Eleven: **Conspiracies

**Story:** Muddy Adventures

**Summary: **Join in the drama between Irma, Cornelia, Caleb and all! Enclosed are vignettes, short and tall! (IrCa CoCa etc)

**Written: **August 2010

**Authors Note:** So I know what was bothering me about the previous chapter! I just remembered; Cornelia can't canonically swim! Lol.

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

_Previously in Muddy Adventures…_

"Caleb, what are you saying?" Irma asked, her eyes still confused. She yawned slightly, which was caught by Caleb.

"Oh, you're tired? I can call back later. Hay Lin wouldn't know her phone was being used anyway…" Caleb offered, as Irma shook her head. Realizing he couldn't see her, Irma croaked.

"No, it's fine. Go on." Irma requested, pushing some of her messy hair back.

"Irma, I love you."

0o0

Grabbing her green skinned phone, Cornelia pressed number two as she called Irma. Hearing the dial tone, Irma didn't pick up. However, Cornelia listened for her voice mail.

"Hi, this is Irma! I'm not here right now, so please leave a message. A short one preferably, because I don't want to really hear a long drawn out speech. Oh, and Corny…IN YOUR FACE!"

Then, the usual "Please leave your message after the beep" arrived, and Cornelia had steam erupting from her ears.

"IRMA LAIR. HOW DARE YOU! YOU TRAPPED MY BOYFRIEND IN YOUR LEWD MANNER AND PROBABLY FORCED HIM TO ACCEPT YOU AS HIS GIRLFRIEND OR ELSE YOU'LL TAKE OFF THAT HIDEOUS MASK OF YOURS AND SHOW THE WORLD YOUR TRUE UGLY SIDE THAT EVEN NERISSA WOULD BE AFRAID OF! HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE A BACK STABBING—" Cornelia heard footsteps, so she hung up her phone, tears streaming down her face.

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

Cornelia sniffled as she got up for school. It was Monday; the bane of all days for workers and school goers alike. Furthermore, Cornelia was glaring at a picture of the WITCH girls which had both Irma and Caleb in it.

Getting an idea, Cornelia snuck downstairs and found a can of creamed corn. As repulsive as it was, Cornelia had an idea of how to run away from her problems.

Sneaking back upstairs, Cornelia used her magic to open the can. Gently putting the can top down onto the ground, Cornelia dumped the creamed corn into the toilet.

Putting some of the extra bit around her mouth, Cornelia croaked

"Oooh…."

She waited several minutes before cocking an eyebrow. Was no one awake?

"OOOH!" Cornelia moaned louder, hoping to attract some attention.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps and silently cheered; her plan was a success.

Both of Cornelia's parents came in, and glanced at Cornelia worriedly.

"Cornelia! Dear, are you alright?" Her father asked, as Cornelia shook her head, feinting tears.

"Of course Harold she is! She left the can of creamed corn I was going to use for dinner right next to her…" Cornelia's mother sighed, as her father winked at her.

"Come on kiddo, you have thirty minutes before school starts. Yip yip!" Cornelia's father commanded, as he and his wife walked out of the room, leaving a grumpy Cornelia Hale.

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

Irma Lair was happy. She decided to dress in an aquamarine tank-top, with tight jeans that she felt accentuated her figure at just the right places. Applying cerulean lipstick and eyeshadow, Irma smiled with herself. Cornelia Hale was going to have a hard time beating _this_.

She applied her earrings, and then left the room, backpack in tow.

As she walked to school, she thought about her night with Caleb. She flushed a bit as she knew that they hadn't done anything to anger her father (besides a few passionate kisses on the lips and such) but she hoped to one day push things a bit _further_.

Reaching school, and seeing a flash of blonde and green, Irma smirked. Cornelia was in school! Prepare for World War III!

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

Will, Taranee and Hay Lin decided to keep the Heart of Candracar near, for if Cornelia and Irma met, they feared World War III would most likely occur.

Will groaned. She felt bad for Cornelia and good for Irma, but she still knew that Cornelia and Caleb were probably soul mates in Candracar.

Hay Lin squealed. She had a feeling Irma and Caleb would end up together, and she was so excited.

Taranee assessed the situation and decided to stay neutral. The three remaining sane girls of their team needed to keep their heads on the ground.

Entering school, the three mentally braced themselves for a possibly _muddy_ fight…

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

When Irma entered the school, she saw many stuck up ho—'s glaring at her, some guys looking at her in a different way, and funnily enough, Martin avoiding her. It was like she died and went to heaven!

Seeing Cornelia, for a moment, Irma felt a pang of sorrow. But then remembering Cornelia's interesting message on her voice mail, Irma smirked again and decided to infuriate the girl.

"Oh Corny!" Irma called out, bringing the attention to two girls. Somewhere in the crowd, all three of the other WITCH girls slapped their foreheads.

However, Cornelia wasn't…miserable? In fact, she was almost glowing!

"Hey _Irma_, how are you?" Cornelia smiled, as she managed to still hold her obscenely large tote bag.

"Um…" Irma was at a loss of words to say. She expected screaming; this was too weird. The crowd soon grew bored and decided to go back to whatever rendezvous' they were doing before the possible fight.

"I just want to let you know, from one girl to another, that…" Cornelia bit her lip, but in a comedic way, as if to stifle her laughter. Irma cocked an eyebrow, as did Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin.

Finally, before answering, Cornelia began to laugh hysterically.

"CALEB'S ALREADY CHEATING ON YOU!"

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**


	12. Conspiracies 2

**Story Twelve: **Conspiracies (2)

**Story:** Muddy Adventures

**Summary: **Join in the drama between Irma, Cornelia, Caleb and all! Enclosed are vignettes, short and tall! (IrCa CoCa etc)

**Written: **November 2010

**Authors Note:** Let's say school and I are in a _very_ abusive relationship…Oh, and major props to Lexvan for allowing me to use his character Angelo.

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

_Previously in Muddy Adventures…_

"I just want to let you know, from one girl to another, that…" Cornelia bit her lip, but in a comedic way, as if to stifle her laughter. Irma cocked an eyebrow, as did Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin.

Finally, before answering, Cornelia began to laugh hysterically.

"CALEB'S ALREADY CHEATING ON YOU!"

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

Irma was in the bathroom, sobbing her anguish away. She didn't care that she was skipping her French, Geometry, English, and History class. She felt sick, and terrible, and just wanted to drown in the toilet adjacent to her (except she would probably pick a different toilet as one of the Grumper sisters had a bit too much hot sauce the night before…)

Hay Lin stood somberly, rubbing Irma's back. The three sane girls, Hay Lin, Will, and Taranee all had taken shifts to skip a class and console Irma. As much as they felt bad for Irma, they were furious at Caleb. First, he played with Cornelia's and Irma's feelings, and then he cheats on Irma? The W.T.H girls were not going to stand for this. (Hay Lin even noticed that their acronym could be defined as 'What the Hell'. All they needed was Cornelia and their name could be 'What the Hell Caleb!')

Suddenly the bell rang and Hay Lin sighed. She slowly began to dissemble her barricade on the girl's bathroom door, and to her surprise, a long haired blonde girl walked up to her, smiling devilishly.

"Cornelia." Hay Lin uttered, as she was already imaging explosions, death threats, armies, and tanks.

"Hey Hay Lin, is Irma in there?" Cornelia spoke in her mature voice—the voice she used when comforting Hay Lin about Nerissa and Yan Lin. Strangely, Hay Lin felt more comfortable leaving Cornelia in the bathroom with Irma. Smiling, she left the room, and let Cornelia put up the barricade.

"You did WHAT?" Will yelled at lunch, as Hay Lin excitedly rambled on how Cornelia and Irma were going to bond now. Taranee already could imagine tanks, armies, death threats, and explosions. Shaking her head, the fire guardian arose and led the other two girls to the bathroom.

Fearing the worst, the three guardians edged near the bathroom, and to their surprise, they found Cornelia and Irma hugging. Funnily enough, the bathroom was spotless, and no one was missing any appendage. So far it seemed good.

"Girls…?" Will asked hesitantly, as she bit her lip.

Irma and Cornelia broke the embrace and looked at the girls.

"We have a plan." Irma smiled devilishly, as if the previous sobbing Irma didn't even exist.

"And it's going to be _good_." Cornelia giggled as she winked at Irma. Suddenly, the three girls once again foresaw armies, tanks, death threats, and explosions. Fortunately, they imagined their two witch sisters initiating the attacks on someone else.

"So who is the skank Caleb is dating?" Will asked, slightly venomously. Taranee did a double take as she scanned Will and went "mhmm-mmm"

"Her name is Rissa Dracar." Cornelia announced, as Irma tried to stifle some laughter. Suddenly, Taranee felt like puking and Will was racing with her to the nearest bathroom. Before the girls could throw up, Irma laughed.

"NO! It's not Nerissa!" Irma roared, as the two guardians panted heavily, relieved that Caleb's mother…wasn't hitting on him.

"Tell me more about her!" Hay Lin squealed, as the five girls sat in a circle.

"Rissa is a player. She often flirts with guys just to do things with them, you know?" Irma hummed, as she stretched slightly.

"Exactly. And we feel that the only reason she's _dating_ Caleb is because—" Cornelia was cut off by Irma's outburst.

"She hates Cornelia and I!" Irma cheered, as she and Cornelia clapped hands. Will looked confused, and glanced at Taranee for help. The fire guardian shrugged.

"So…" Will asked, still confused.

"So! Caleb must not even be that interested in her. Boys will be boys. You know where there brain is." Irma winked, as all four girls blushed and shook any dirty images from their head.

"So what's the plan?" Will asked, as the five girls huddled together….

Irma walked into a restaurant, dressed in a blue flowing dress. She had opal earrings, and a diamond necklace, with blue eyeshadow and her hair in a bun, with white chopsticks. Her blue gloves accentuated her blue eyes, and her tall blue heels made her seem more gracious than she actually was.

To her side, was Martin the Nerd. He was in a tuxedo, with a white shirt and a red bow-tie. Smiling widely, the couple sat at a table in the end.

A few minutes later, a tall blonde haired girl walked in, her crystal blue eyes shining, as her long blonde hair reached to her back. Her sleeve-less green dress only reached to the top of her knees, and her tall green heals and jade accessories made her look beautiful. To her side was a handsome young African American male, named Angelo.

"Remember the plan Angelo!" Cornelia winked, as she took Angelo in her arm and sat next to Irma and Martin, the former of which winked at Cornelia.

The couples brought up their menu's and pretended to scan their menus. In reality, all four were on the lookout for a certain brunette and a certain green-eyed witch.

To their delight, they saw Caleb walk in, with his usual hand-me-down tuxedo, and Rissa walking in, her long black hair swishing at every step and her jade eyes glancing at everything confidently. After seating Rissa, Caleb sat down and began to converse with her. Cornelia gently nudged Angelo, who smiled at her and got up. Cornelia placed her head on her hands, as she confidently watched the scene unfold. She had noticed at school that Rissa found muscular men attractive, and here was her best friend, Angelo, one of the most muscular men she knew. In fact, Cornelia had even declared that if she couldn't get Caleb, Angelo would be her next choice.

Angelo began to walk toward the bathroom, which was located near Rissa's table and Caleb's table.

While he walked near the table, he pretended to trip slightly, earning him Rissa's attention while Caleb chatted on. Winking at her, he bent down and flexed his muscles while tying his shoes. Winking again at Rissa, Angelo entered the bathroom. Cornelia and Irma winked. Phase One was complete.

Irma and Cornelia whispered something to Martin, as the two girls both left their table and also began walking to the bathroom, in which Caleb's table was on the way.

"CALEB?" Irma shrieked, as Cornelia proceeded to walk in from a different direction.

"IRMA? CALEB?" Cornelia yelled, as Caleb blushed hotly. Rissa rolled her eyes and excused herself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Irma yelled both at Cornelia and Caleb, who looked like he wanted the ground to eat him alive.

"I'M ON A DATE WITH ANGELO!" Cornelia yelled, as Caleb flushed and gave a look to Cornelia.

"GIRL PLEASE. Anyways," Irma took a deep breath, "CALEB WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH HER?"

Caleb whimpered before sheepishly grinning:

"C-Chemistry homework?" Caleb flushed, as he realized he was caught by his current girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, and current current girlfriend. Life was just too cruel.

Before Irma could pummel Caleb, Cornelia gasped. As Caleb spun his head, Cornelia winked at Irma.

Rissa was dragging onto Angelo's arm, who was desperately trying to rid the girl from his clutches. She was licking her lips and attempting to grope him. Caleb's mouth fell to the floor, and Irma and Cornelia feigned shock.

"ANGELO?" Cornelia cried out in an overly-dramatic tone that Irma shot her a glare for.

"RISSA?" Caleb stood defiantly, his nostrils flaring.

"CORNELIA?" Angelo cried for help, as he attempted again to push off Rissa, who looked as pale as a ghost.

"CALEB?" Rissa exclaimed, as she didn't know whether to let go of her new toy of affection, or stay with him.

"Irma!" Irma cheered to herself, feeling slightly offended at the lack of acknowledgement toward her.

"Say Cheese Baby!" A nerdy voice called, as Martin took a picture of Rissa hanging onto Angelo's arm (just his arm—Martin managed to completely crop out Angelo).

"This will look so good on tomorrow's paper!" Martin snorted, as Irma laughed heartily. Cornelia winked, and Caleb grabbed Rissa and began to hiss at her in the corner. The entire restaurant, including the waiters, was seemingly getting back to their original business, but they were all curious to see what happened next.

After Caleb whispered harshly to Rissa, leaving her in the corner, he stomped out angrily, but gave a sincere smile to both girls, before walking out of the restaurant. Cornelia gave a quick kiss on the cheek to Angelo, as he walked out, Martin following him.

"Say Corny," Irma began as both girls gathered their scarves and paid the bill.

"Why yes Lair?" Cornelia responded coyly.

"Have you ever seen a mud-show?" Irma asked innocently.

"No, I have not. Let's go see one!" Cornelia smiled deviously, as with a flick of her wrist, the decorative plants threw their dirt at Rissa, who started screaming. Irms then diverted the fountain's water to hit straight at her, leaving the girl covered in a muddy ensemble.

Life was back to normal.


	13. The Wallet

**Story Thirteen: **The Wallet

**Story:** Muddy Adventures

**Summary: **Join in the drama between Irma, Cornelia, Caleb and all! Enclosed are vignettes, short and tall! (IrCa CoCa etc)

**Written: **February 2011

**Authors Note: **I read this kind of story somewhere, and I thought it was perfect! It diverges from what is a feasible story line in Muddy Adventures, but I thought it would be a nice gift to my loyal reviewers.

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

It was a sunny day in Heatherfield. It was beautiful, serene, and jovial.

It had been several weeks from the day that Irma and Cornelia broke up Rissa and Caleb. Unfortunately, Caleb declared a diplomatic approach—he would not date either girl until he could finally decide on who was the right one. Although neither girl took too kindly to this, they agreed. Their friendly rivalry still persisted.

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin were all sitting in an ice-cream shop, enjoying the spring day. Will was licking a strawberry flavored sherbert, while Irma was slurping down a blueberry smoothie. Taranee was enjoying her cinnamon ice-cream in a cherry-flavored waffle cone. Cornelia was eating mint-chocolate chip ice cream, from a bowl. Hay Lin had vanilla ice cream, laced with all the toppings one could imagine. Cornelia predicted the girl was going through some major trouble, as her phone was broken and she was disconnected from all the messages.

As the five girls gossiped and giggled to each other, they noticed a familiar presence enter the shop. They turned and saw Caleb, who looked pooped.

"Caleb!" The five girls cried out, as they ran to embrace him (two of the guardians especially tight.) He laughed as they released the embrace.

"Where were you all day? We were _so_ bored." Cornelia yawned, as she peered into Caleb's masculine face.

"I visited Zamballa, Meridian, Candracar, and some other places." Caleb smiled, as he stretched his sore arms.

"Why?" Taranee asked, pushing her glasses up slightly.

"I wanted to travel. But enough traveling—let me pay your bills for you." Caleb offered, winking at the girls who all, in turn, laughed. When Caleb strode across the shop, he reached into his jacket pocket. Suddenly, he froze. Turning around, and reaching into every pocket possible, he started panicking. The girls all ran over and asked what was going on.

"I can't find my wallet!" Caleb exclaimed. The girls let out a sigh of relief, as they feared something terrible happened.

"It had everything in there! The Meridian blueprint, the Candracar passwords, everything!" Caleb yelled, as suddenly all girls lost their breath.

"We have to find it! It's a matter of life or death!" Will cried out, as the cashier looked sadly at the five girls leaving. He smiled, however, when he found a huge tip waiting for him.

_o00o_00o00o**00o00o**

The girls attempted to retrace Caleb's steps. He claimed that he first opened a portal to Meridian. The girls nodded as they all transformed, and after the light-show, entered a portal conjured by Will.

The girls entered the land ruled by their friend, Elyon Brown. They were regarded as heroes and everyone in the town knew them by age.

"So what did you do Caleb?" Hay Lin inquired.

Caleb rubbed the back of his head as he anticipated the impending outburst:

"I went on walk up the Morticius Mountain."

Suddenly, he heard five yells. Covering his ears and eyes, he opened to see the girls sighing. Morticius Mountain was famed for its steep terrain, lethal air quality, and odd magical incantations that limited flight. Hence, the girls were going to be forced to walk the entire three-thousand yards. In heels and boots.

After groaning, the girls and Caleb started their trace on the mountain. After the first half-our, the girls began to feel tired. The thin air and large amount of walking tired them quickly. They were almost about to give up, but they all thought this was the least they could do for the rebel leader. Caleb inspected everything on the ground and kept on looking for his wallet.

In the process of the trip, Hay Lin almost fell off the mountain, Cornelia tripped several times, Taranee lost her glasses, Irma felt her shirt tear after crossing a wooded portion on the mountain, and Will swore she felt bugs all over her. All in all, the experience was horrible. What topped it off was that Caleb's wallet was nowhere to be found. Sighing, the girls began to descent downward. Finally, after another hour or two, the girls reached the bottom and were able to fly. Their fatigue and injuries were still present, however.

"We should probably visit Zamballa then." Caleb said sheepishly, as all five girls grumbled. Will opened up a portal and they group entered it.

_o00o_00o00o**00o00o**

It just happened to rain in Zamballa. Unfortunately for the guardians, the ground was extremely mushy, and Irma swore she felt the mud touching her toes. Taranee fell several times in the ensuing chaos, and cursed her lack of eyesight. Caleb kept an eye out for his wallet as the group traced back his path in Zamballa. Cornelia and Hay Lin both fell into traps in the Ancient Zamballian land, and Will almost lost her life to a slumbering tree. Unfortunately, the wallet was nowhere to be found. The girls, groaning again, decided to visit Candracar, the last cross-dimensional area Caleb visited.

_o00o_00o00o**00o00o**

Reaching Candracar, the girls glanced at themselves in the clear water while Caleb looked around for his wallet. Will had her bare arm visible, a bit of her hair cut, and a punctured eye from the slumbering tree. Irma's clothes were almost in shreds, her hair frizzing, and enough mud to give thirty-women full layer mud-masks. Taranee was blind without her glasses, but she had mud everywhere, and scrapes and bruises. Cornelia was almost weeping; her beautiful face was bruised and injured, and her hair was disordered, and she had mud in places she would never want mud. Hay Lin was also filthy, but could care less about her appearance. She never really cared before.

Caleb walked out and sighed:

"It's not here." He sighed, as the five girls groaned. They all agreed to go home and ask Yan Lin how to find it. The Oracle was meditating, so asking him was out of the question, and the guardians did not want the other members seeing them like this.

The girls tele-transported to the basement of the Silver Dragon. They were immensely tired and almost wanted to just scream and yell, but they felt an utmost respect for Caleb who was trying his best to remember where he placed his wallet.

"Oh, there you all ar—Oh my dumplings! What happened to you all?" Yan Lin spoke, as she entered from the basement door. Her mouth gaped open at the sight of all five guardians in torn up-clothes, dirtied, and bruised.

"Do. Not. Ask." Cornelia hissed, fighting back the tears of frustration.

Yan Lin shrugged and turned to Caleb.

"You Mister, need a phone like my granddaughter! You left your wallet in your room!" Yan Lin smiled, as she threw Caleb's wallet onto the table and smiling, descended back upstairs, not knowing the utmost horror Caleb was about to experience from the five guardians.


	14. Valentine's Day

**Story Fourteen: **Valentine's Day

**Story:** Muddy Adventures

**Summary: **Join in the drama between Irma, Cornelia, Caleb and all! Enclosed are vignettes, short and tall! (IrCa CoCa etc)

**Written: **February 14th 2011

**Authors Note: **I am working my best to finish this story on February 14th 2011. This is most likely the last chapter of the story (tear tear). I am eager to finish it because I have a ton of new ideas, and this writing style is honestly more 'fun' than real, and I want to try to adapt to the 'real' writing style, y'know? I hope you all have enjoyed Muddy Adventures! : ) Oh, and don't kill me at the end…

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

February Fourteenth. Every girl's dream. Every guy's _nightmare._

Will ran to the lunch table, excited. The lunch bell had just rung and the students were entering the large cafeteria.

She clutched something dear to her in her hands, and raced to get to her usual seat. To her surprise, she found Cornelia there, sitting dazed. Will cleared her throat, hoping to regain the attention of the Earth guardian. To her surprise, Irma, Hay Lin, and Taranee all came running as well, each holding a colored sheet of paper.

Suddenly, Cornelia broke out of her daze, and all girls looked eagerly at each other. They all screamed:

"He sent me a love note!" The girls then stood silent, as they all turned pink in embarrassment for saying the same thing. Will cleared her throat again and unleashed her note:

"I'm positive it's from Matt," Will chimed, as she read over the pink note again. She held it to her heart and sighed.

"He wants me to meet him at the Pet Shop!" Will sighed, as romantic visions filled her head.

Taranee stood up to the plate and held out her orange paper, with pink swirls on it.

"I think its Nigel, and he wants me to meet with him at the same club," Taranee trailed off, as she also fell victim to romantic visions (and she thought it would be wise to omit the name of a certain sorceress.)

Hay Lin then went next and unleashed her periwinkle paper, with feathers and glitter adorning its frame.

"Eric wants to meet me at the mall again! I think he's going to ask me to go steady with him," the air guardian sighed. Cornelia and Irma cleared their throats, but Cornelia was quicker:

"I think _Caleb_," Cornelia glanced at Irma, "sent me this, and asked me to meet him at the movie theater."

"WHAT?" Irma screamed, as the other three guardians felt a familiar feeling of warfare. They really needed to talk to Caleb about his choices of women.

"Did you not hear me _Lair_?" Cornelia mocked, as she crossed her legs and sent a confident smirk to the fuming water guardian.

"I think you're lying, because _Caleb_ asked me to meet him at the movie theaters!" Irma yelled, as Cornelia's mouth dropped. Suddenly the two girls had a devious look to their faces and Will immediately began to pity Caleb (who was probably still recovering from his injuries…)

"Let's _both_ meet him there, and confront him! Then we can ask him to finally pick!" Cornelia declared as Irma nodded triumphantly. Taranee cleared her throat and spoke:

"Um, aren't we a bit too young to be deciding who we love?" Taranee added, before Cornelia and Irma sent her glares and Will shook her head as if to say 'Don't start'. Taranee understood the message and immediately withdrew her case.

Cornelia and Irma winked to each other again as the other girls shifted off into a different conversation. After the whole wallet incident, Yan Lin purchased Caleb a small cellphone, which he still struggled to use.

"I'll text him to meet me there, and he'll arrive there thinking it'll just be me since you didn't say anything, and we'll catch him!" Cornelia giggled, despite obvious flaws of logic in her theory. However, Irma was too giddy to catch them and nodded. Cornelia sent the text, but the bell shortly rang and the girls were forced to go to their respective classes.

o00o0_0o00o_00o00o

Irma and Cornelia dressed up in comfy clothing that still looked glamorous. They walked across the sidewalk in heels, with their glittery pants sparkling in the air and their loose tops accentuating certain body-parts.

As they reached the theater, Irma hid behind Cornelia and Cornelia walked faster, leaving Irma to hide behind a dumpster. To her surprise, she felt a hand grasp her mouth and as much as she tried to scream, she couldn't escape. There was a bright light, and she was gone.

Cornelia noticed a bright light, and also noticed that no one was on the roads. She immediately suspected something, and to her surprise, she saw no other than Frost, the hunter. He grinned as he held up Irma's charm bracelet. Cornelia screamed:

"WHERE IS SHE YOU BA—" Cornelia yelled, as she telekinetically threw pebbles at him, not being in her full strength. However, Frost overpowered her and eventually tranquilized her. Before she dozed off, Cornelia thought she heard a certain boy yelling 'Cornelia' but she was too far gone.

o00o0_0o00o_00o00o

Irma awoke and saw all five WITCH girls being held captive in a tower, with Frost sitting there watching them as he adorned an apron and cooked over a pit of fire.

"Hungry girls? Well too bad! The slugs are mine!" Frost wheezed, his age obviously catching up to him. The girls looked slightly relieved at the prospect of not eating the slugs, but nonetheless were wondering what was going on. Suddenly, Taranee chimed into their heads:

_So Frost has us captured_ Taranee deduced.

_He must have sent out those notes…_ Will also commented

_He's kind of creepy, no? He knows too much about us…_Hay Ling added, but the girls ignored the slightly-truthful comment.

_But don't worry! I hope Caleb got my text and is on his way right now!_ Cornelia sighed, as Irma made sick faces. Frost caught this and laughed.

"I must admit, my flatulence after the slugs is quite toxic."

With that, the five girls prayed for a speedy rescue.

o00o0_0o00o_00o00o

Caleb rushed into the light that Frost entered into with Cornelia's body, and found himself outside a large tower with no doors, but a tall roof. Caleb guessed the five girls were in there, and surmised he probably needed a way to get up there. Remembering a movie he watched with Hay Lin, with some sort of Mongoloid warriors and a talking red lizard and a jumpy cricket, Caleb looking for two heavy boulders. Taking the leather from his boots, Caleb created two 'medal's—pendants with the leather as string and the rocks as the pendant itself.

Maneuvering it unsuccessfully the first couple of times (hitting himself in the face as well), Caleb finally got the hang of it and tried to slowly creep his way up the tower.

o00o0_0o00o_00o00o

Soon, Frost fell asleep and the girls were bored out of their mind. They had finished their game of thirty questions PER girl, and they were still stuck. If it weren't for the magical binding, the girls would have freed themselves.

Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin soon fell asleep. Irma and Cornelia glanced at each other before striking up a conversation out loud.

"SO….why do you like Caleb?" Cornelia asked.

Irma sighed. It was an inevitable question.

"I know you and him had a thing Cornelia, but he's…he's hot!" Irma came out, and flushed, "but that's not just it. He's also polite, a gentleman, and he can kick total butt on the battlefield!" She smiled. "And besides, he's also a great friend." Irma concluded as she motioned to Cornelia to respond to the same prompt.

The blonde girl sighed.

"I just thought…we were always meant to be together. I mean, obviously things change, but still, we did have an initial chemistry and I still think we do." Cornelia pondered. The girls stood again in silence.

Suddenly, as if the sun rose again in congrats, Caleb appeared, sweaty and scathed, into the tower, climbing through the window. Frost still snored, and the guardians slowly awoke to the intrusion. They all smiled as Caleb freed them from their bonds.

After embracing Caleb, he prepared to leave the tower, but he noticed Irma and Cornelia stood put.

"Come on! Before the dimwit wakes up!" Caleb ordered. However both girls glanced at him and Caleb began to feel a horrible feeling.

"We want you…" Irma began.

"to make the final choice today." Cornelia ended. The two beauties stared directly at Caleb. To add to his horror, Frost was slowly regaining consciousness.

Caleb knew his time was running out, but he knew he had to make a decision. It was a life-changing moment, but he knew it had to be done.

However, Frost had other plans. While the other guardians were waiting, Frost saw the three in a gridlock. He found his self-destruct button for the tower and laughed maniacally.

"You sissies can stay here and die!" Frost giggled like a little girl, as the two girls kept their look toward Caleb.

"Well, then…" Caleb looked. He had the funny, amazing, and hilarious Irma Lair. Then he had the beautiful, mystical, and complementary Cornelia Hale. Both girls made him happy; both girls loved him back. It was up to him now. Caleb sighed.

"I pick—"

_**POP.**_

Caleb awoke in his bed, his sweat covering him. He was still in the Silver Dragon, in his pajamas.

"It was just a nightmare," Caleb shook his head as he got up to rub his eyes.

"It was just an adventure…this entire thing." Caleb heaved. It was true.

Valentine's Day? Every girl's dream. Every guy's nightmare.

~Fin.

**00o00o00o00**o00o0_0o00o_00o00o**00o00o00o00o00o00o**00o00o_00o00o_00o00**o00o00o00o**

**Author:** It took me about a year, a month, and two weeks to finish this story. It's finally over! : ) I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review on who you would have liked Caleb to pick!


End file.
